


If I Can't Have You Right Now, I'll Wait Dear

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [13]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Love Confessions, M/M, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "But if you still want me, if you still care." Dwayne continued, moving Michael's hair out of the way, then placing his head in the crook of Michael's neck and breathing in his scent, as irresistible as always. "Then you'll have to trust me. Believe that I'd never hurt you."
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	If I Can't Have You Right Now, I'll Wait Dear

Dwayne flew all the way to Michael's house, guided by the scent he'd always recognize, even among hundreds of others.  
The house he reached was isolated, distant from the city, so he didn't have to hide as he hovered in front of each window, looking inside hoping to get a glimpse of his Michael.

There were four people inside, Dwayne could hear their heartbeats as he approached the first window. Looking inside he saw a woman sleeping and, quietly, he moved on to the next window.

 _'Here he is!'_  
Dwayne stood there just watching him for a moment, and the sight before him broke his heart.  
Michael was crouched at the end of his bed, trying to muffle his sobbing into his arms.  
Dwayne gasped softly.

Michael turned around at the sound, his hearing sharper than it used to be, and that's when he saw him.  
 _'Dway!'_ He thought, relieved to see him.  
They both stayed still for a while, just staring into each other's eyes.

"So, flying too, uh?" He asked, and he didn't sound afraid, just surprised. Dwayne could see the curiosity in his eyes and that genuine smile once again gracing his face, and couldn't help but smile back.

"How are you?" Michael asked after a moment, walking to the window and opening it. "Marko said you couldn't even ride yesterday..." The concern was plain in his voice as he reached out to brush the back of his hand over Dwayne's cheek.  
"I'm better. I just..." Dwayne looked down, sighing. "I hated to see you leave." He confessed.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Michael asked, suddenly defensive. "You told me you..." Michael remembered they weren't alone in the house and lowered his volume significantly. "You told me you're a _vampire_ for fuck's sake! You _killed_ in front of me! I was scared..." He admitted.  
"Are you still? Scared?" Dwayne asked tentatively.  
"I don't know." Michael answered, and it was true. _'And I don't know what to do either. I don't wanna live without you, but can I really keep loving you after seeing who you really are?'_

Dwayne sighed. He understood Michael's concerns, but despite his best intentions Dwayne wasn't ready to let him go.  
"Don't leave me just for what I am. Please, don't do it..."

Tears of blood fell from his eyes and Dwayne was quick to wipe them away, fearing they would scare Michael away again. "I can't change who I am. I wish I could..." He continued, but didn't miss how Michael was reacting to his blood, his eyes shining with just a hint of gold.  
"Don't let that come between us." He said, then quietly, not louder than a whisper, added: "I am lost without you..."  
"I'm lost too..." Michael confessed, looking down.

"Please, just let me in." Dwayne pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you, baby. I never could, never will."  
 _'Right, he can't come in unless I invite him!'_ Michael realized.  
That changed things. Now he was _sure_ he was safe as long as he stayed inside. The question now was, did he trust Dwayne not to harm him?

"I'm still me. It doesn't change who I am." Dwayne hesitated. "Doesn't change how much I love you..."  
Dwayne heard Michael's heart stop beating for a moment, and Michael looked up again, surprised.

"I love you." Dwayne said it with such raw emotion Michael knew he wasn't just saying it so he'd let him in.  
"You really do?"  
"Of course." He assured him. "I'm so sorry I never told you."  
 _'I'm sorry I never told you either... I wanted to, yesterday.'_ Michael thought, forgetting Dwayne could hear it.

"Come in, Dway. Please." Michael invited him, his voice trembling as he spoke.  
Dwayne floated in and it didn't take much for Michael to give in to an embrace, holding Dwayne tight and desperately.  
"I missed you so much..." Michael said into his ear, clinging tightly to him.

"You really meant it?" He asked after a moment, releasing his grip around Dwayne and staring into his eyes as if searching for his answer there.  
Dwayne stroked his hair and whispered softly, running a hand through Michael's hair. "Of course."

The kiss that followed was tender and desperate. They needed each other more than they were willing to admit.

"Baby, tell me you don't want this." Dwayne said serious, breaking the kiss. "Tell me you don't want me and you'll never have to see me again. I'll be gone from your life, forever." _'I'd hurt immensely, but I'd die before forcing my love on you.'_  
 _'Don't ever leave me!'_ Michael thought at the same time, panicking.  
For as much as he had tried to deny it, Michael couldn't even bear the thought of it.

"But if you still want me, if you still care." Dwayne continued, moving Michael's hair out of the way, then placing his head in the crook of Michael's neck and breathing in his scent, as irresistible as always. "Then you'll have to trust me. Believe that I'd _never_ hurt you."

Dwayne began to kiss his neck lightly, tentatively, and he felt Michael's heart beating faster.  
"Can you do that, baby? Can you trust me?" Dwayne's voice was deeper now, and Michael felt it vibrating against his chest.

Dwayne looked at him as if waiting for permission. When Michael looked up, he saw Dwayne's wild side. _'Just like yesterday...'_  
But Michael wasn't afraid this time, wouldn't run. Instead he held out a hand to caress Dwayne's face again, feeling how his bones were sharper under his skin.  
Then Michael closed his eyes and nodded, giving Dwayne the green light.  
 _'You won't hurt me.'_ Michael thought, and he was sure of it.

Michael felt Dwayne's hot breath on his neck and braced himself for a pain that never came.  
Dwayne's lips found his, and their kiss was gentle and passionate.

"I would never hurt you." Dwayne said, breaking their kiss. "Never. You really think I'd harm you? Just for the sake of it?"  
Michael sighed, looking into Dwayne's golden eyes.  
"I don't know. But I know I'd let you."

Dwayne felt the truth in his words, and it was touching, moving.  
"I would never ask that of you, baby..." He swore, feeling tears falling from his eyes.  
He tried to get away from Michael, hide the blood from his eyes, but Michael tightened his grip around Dwayne's waist.

"Can you hold me just some more?" He asked, pleading with his eyes.  
"Of course. Everything for you."  
Dwayne was crying tears of blood now, but Michael didn't seem to mind anymore. He wiped them off with his thumb then kissed his cheeks, the taste of blood making him shiver.  
Once again he felt that tingling under his skin, and he knew his face resembled Dwayne's at that moment.

"You did something to me, didn't you?" Michael asked after a while, trying to distract himself from just how inviting he had found that blood, pouring out for him like an offering.  
"Yesterday on the beach I felt it, that somehow I was _like you_. I attacked Sammy earlier that night, he started bleeding and I just knew I wanted..." Michael stopped, closing his eyes.

"I..." Michael began tentatively. "I wanted to kill him." He confessed finally, trembling.  
Dwayne's arms found their way around Michael's, holding him tight, trying to make him feel safe again.  
"I'm scared of myself, Dway. What's happening to me?"

"My blood is in your veins." Dwayne admitted, that pang of guilt coming back again to taunt him. "You're becoming one of us. As soon as you give in to your instinct and kill, you'll turn." Saying it hurt, but Dwayne was sure it was even worse for Michael to hear.

 _'It's my fault, then.'_ Michael thought, recalling biting down on Dwayne's chest the night before, breaking the skin and tasting his blood on his tongue.  
"It wasn't that." Dwayne assured him, turning and closing his eyes. He couldn't look Michael in his eyes while confessing what he did, he was too ashamed of his actions. "It was in the bottle, before you bit me."  
"In the bottle? What do you mean?" Michael asked him, confused.  
"I've fed you my blood on purpose." Dwayne confessed.

Michael just looked at him astonished, feeling betrayed once again. _'Why would he do that?'_  
"Because it's the greatest gift I could ever give you, because I love you!" Dwayne explained with desperation, taking Michael's hands into his own. "I couldn't stand the idea of ever losing you, having to live without you... It'd devastate me." _'It already does.'_

"So you did it for me?" Michael asked, surprised.  
"Yes, of course! You'll never grow old, baby. You'll never die. You just have to feed." Dwayne explained to him, hoping to convince him.  
Michael said nothing, pondering on it for a moment. "I think I still need time." He admitted in the end.  
Dwayne nodded, he understood.

"I'll give you all the time you need, I swear. But I don't know if your body will, too."  
"Yeah, I feel it, the sudden waves of pain that come and go." Michael said, feeling it even as they spoke. "That's, what? My killer instinct trying to break free? My soul slowly tearing apart and dragging me towards damnation?"  
Dwayne chuckled, letting his head fall against the wall, and God, Michael loved his laugh, always so heartfelt and contagious.   
Smiling, he turned to Michael, finally ready to meet his gaze. "No, baby. You're just hungry."  
"Oh."

"But I can make you feel better." Dwayne assured him, happy to finally be able to help Michael.  
"Please do!" He begged, and Dwayne placed his arm in front of Michael's mouth.  
Michael looked up at him, confusion in his big blue eyes.

"I could cut the skin myself," Dwayne offered. "Or you could just bite down." _'I know you want to.'_  
It was plain to see that Michael was conflicted, tempted, but he turned away.  
"I'd hurt you..." He objected weakly, not even convincing himself.  
"No, you'll only hurt yourself if you don't." Dwayne replied calmly.

Dwayne looked at him with such encouragement Michael could only give in.  
Tentatively, he grabbed Dwayne's arm and brought it closer to his mouth.  
Michael took his time kissing him tenderly before scraping the skin with his teeth, which had slowly begun to grow both longer and sharper.

When he finally let them sink into the flesh, Dwayne couldn't stop the moan coming out of his trembling lips, and placed his other hand on the back of Michael's neck, not trying to push him away but to hold him closer.  
Warm blood flooded Michael's mouth and he moaned too, losing himself into the pleasure of feeding, feeling his pain fade away gradually until there was no discomfort left.

Michael detached himself, but couldn't resist lapping up the blood still spilling from the fresh bite wound. He stared incredulous as it healed before his eyes, the only sign it happened at all two paler spots on Dwayne's skin where his teeth, his _fangs_ had broken the skin.

Michael looked up into Dwayne's eyes, and found the raven-haired staring lovely at him.  
"That was..." Michael had no words to describe that ecstasy, but figured Dwayne was familiar with it well enough, so he didn't even try to put it into words.  
"Thank you." He said instead, and smiled back at Dwayne.

"It should keep the pain away for some time." Dwayne explained. "But you'll still have to feed at some point." Dwayne reminded him.  
Michael didn't answer, lost in his thoughts.  
Dwayne watched him in silence, knew how difficult that decision was, but as much as he would have liked to, he knew he couldn't make it for Michael.

"I'll go now." He said, untangling himself from Michael and walking to the window. "I'll give you time. But promise me you'll come to me if you need me, ok? Even if it's just as a painkiller."  
Michael nodded, but looked up at him with sad eyes. "Can't you stay just a bit more?"  
"Believe me, there's nothing I want more." Dwayne sighed. "But I can't. The Sun is coming up..." He explained, disappointed.  
 _'Right,_ vampire _.'_ Michael remembered.

 _'I could come with you...'_ He thought, but didn't say it, knew he wasn't ready for that yet.  
"I'll see you around then." He said, and wanted to punch himself for how stupid he had sounded.  
"Sure." Dwayne replied, smiling at Michael as he opened the window.

He stood on the edge of it for a moment, still facing Michael as he let himself fall down.  
As he floated away he heard Michael's gasp and smirked, knowing he had managed to impress his baby once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Guns n Roses' Patience


End file.
